black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elluka Clockworker
E'lluka Clockworker', regarded as the Sorceress of Time '''and the '''Eternal Sorceress, was a powerful mage. Awakening from Sin in the wake of the Levianta Catastrophe, the immortal accepted a quest from Held to collect the vessels of sin on a whim. She later became involved in numerous incidents and conflicts caused by the sin vessels over the centuries. She was one of Levia and Behemo's reincarnations. History Early Life After the twin gods Levia and Behemo incarnated in Elluka Chirclatia's body and Levia became the consciousness for the new reincarnation, "Elluka" awoke from Sin in the Magic Kingdom Levianta in EC 013. Recalling her beloved Kiril Clockworker using the forbidden ark and Clockwork Secret Art to resurrect her, freeing the dragon Levia-Behemo and destroying the Magic Kingdom, Elluka left the Leviantan wasteland and vanished from the public eye. She took on the surname "Clockworker" in memory of her engagement to Kiril. Remembering him to be her old friend, Elluka visited the god Held and told him about her murder, resurrection, and what transpired during the Leviantan Catastrophe. The earth god related events that had occurred in his forest regarding Adam Moonlit and Eve Zvezda, who had been secretly living in a cottage nearby. He explained they had been raising Hänsel and Gretel after killing their mother, Project 'Ma' candidate Meta Salmhofer; Adam and Eve abandoned the twins in the forest due to the famine caused by the Levianta Catastrophe before they returned and killed their false parents. Afterwards, the twins had split Eve's Original Sin into seven vessels of sin that were scattered across the world. Held tasked Elluka with collecting the demon-possessed objects before they caused calamities for humans. Feeling bored and partially guilty for the situation, Elluka agreed. Personality and Traits Elluka was a typically whimsical and careless sorceress. Due to the circumstances of her long life, Elluka acted blunt and apathetic on the surface. She struggled with showing affection towards others, only sought to sate her own boredom, and even undertook her task to collect the vessels of sin with a half-hearted effort. Her apathy led her to be largely ignorant of the workings of the vessels of sin, to her disadvantage and in contrast to Irina. Although occasionally helping others on her quest, she appeared unsympathetic to the plight of most individuals and resorted to rudely or playfully brushing aside others' comments or situations. She similarly preferred to flee when a situation got difficult. Her relaxed behavior, however, hid how deeply she cared about other people. Initially Elluka closed herself off from humanity out of guilt for her role in the Levianta Catastrophe. After meeting her friends in Lucifenia, Elluka began to open up and regain her "humanity"; before and after this period, she could easily be persuaded to help with others' causes or problems, and she in truth cared deeply about the suffering of individuals. Because of her tendency to run, however, she would suppress these feelings and escape rather than see those she cared about being hurt or dying. She similarly regretted making friends with the knowledge of their inevitable deaths, becoming burdened with grief as one by one she outlived them all. Much like her true identity Levia, Elluka could also act hysterical, and rude at a moments' notice, dropping her mask of childishness and making it appear as if she had mood swings. She similarly tended to physically vent her anger or annoyance. Matching her lackadaisical personality, Elluka was extremely vain about her appearance, explaining her hatred of glasses. She also hated taking baths, and loved black tea while conversely hating milk. She also hated cats, while conversely having a fascination with octopi due to their uses. Skills and Abilities Elluka was a powerful sorceress and was regarded with respect by her peers. Her power was great enough that she was able to attain the position as Lucifenia's court mage. The sorceress's most notable ability was her inherent youth and immortality. Elluka also wielded Swap technique, which allowed her to swap her consciousness with that of others. When exchanging bodies, all her magical talents and abilities, such as her immortality, transferred to the new body. After acquiring Lukana's body, she wielded the ability to use Purple Dream and could dream of the possible futures. Her visions showed only images that she could recognize. On top of that, her foresight's reliability was based on the "color" of the image. If the dream was "purple" then it was destined to occur and could not be changed. Her foretelling skills as Lucifenia's court mage earned her a reputation due to their flawless precision. She was a master of the reincarnation arts, capable of incarnating the spirit of any being as another entity, such as a human or an animal, after preparing the necessary ritual. She was also powerful with cleansing magic, able to remove the Demons of Sin even when they were purposefully made difficult to exorcise. She was also capable of casting Clockworker Magic but preferred not to cast it due to its heavy risks. Elluka was also skilled in using a ziz tiama octopus, able to cast a powerful rainstorm when sacrificing it, and able to grow one to an enormous size for offensive purposes. Elluka also possessed a degree of skill in sewing, and would repair her own damaged clothes. Relationships Held: A friend of Elluka's. Elluka cared deeply for Held, going on her quest to gather the sins on his behalf and becoming protective of him when the god was in danger. She would often take counsel from the him over the course of her quest; nonetheless, she was often vexed by his tendency to point out her own faults or fall asleep mid-conversation, and was infuriated when he withheld information from her. Due to his inability to feel pain, Elluka often took her anger out on Held's physical form. Kiril Clockworker: The man that Elluka falsely remembered as her fiancé. Elluka cared for Kiril deeply, intending to marry him and later keeping his name after his descent into insanity and eventual death. She experienced great regret for losing him, fleeing rather than experience the pain of watching him die. Irina Clockworker: The girl Elluka falsely remembered as her sister-in-law. While regretting her loss as a sister and unaware of her continued existence after the Levianta Catastrophe, Elluka often came up against Irina over the course of her quest, both suspicious of I.R. and antagonistic towards Abyss I.R for spreading chaos in Evillious. Similarly, she came to attack Irina's other alias Julia Abelard directly. Lukana Octo: A body Elluka swapped into. Elluka swapped bodies with the magically-receptive Lukana to keep the latter out of I.R's hands, although she also appreciated the woman's magical potential. She preferred this body for several hundred years. Gumillia: Elluka's apprentice. Elluka found Gumillia to be a useful apprentice due to her magic potential, though she was often annoyed by her straight-laced nature and by her being overprotective to a fault. She greatly cared for Gumillia's well-being, such as when taking her away from the Green Hunting, and had the forest spirit accompany her throughout many centuries. She trusted her to handle difficult tasks, like working in Père Noël. Michaela: A disciple of Elluka's. Elluka would occasionally play with Michaela as a spirit; finding her to be easy to reason with and, later, useful for gathering the sins, though surprised by Michaela's choice of Eve for a body. As a friend, Elluka cared deeply for Michaela's well-being, such as in aiding her during the Green Hunting and becoming incensed when the latter chose to remain a human during this time, risking her life. Mariam Phutapie: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Elluka and Mariam had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War. She was impressed by Mariam's fighting skills, although amused by her serious and overprotective nature and habit for kicking, as well as disagreeing with her tolerance for Riliane's cruel regime. Elluka enjoyed spending time with Mariam and was greatly saddened by having to leave her, later mourning her death. Leonhart Avadonia: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Elluka and Leonhart had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War, although she had difficulty expressing this friendship, such as in calling him "dimwit" at his funeral, and was occasionally flustered by his forthright manner. She enjoyed spending time with him and was greatly saddened by his death, mourning him along with Mariam. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Elluka's employer after Arth and Anne's death. Elluka was expressed concern that she was being possessed by a Demon of Sin. She became outraged by Riliane's selfish whims and disregard for the lives of others as a monarch, eventually leaving the palace at the commencement of the Green Hunting. Lemy Abelard: A fellow member of Père Noël. Elluka saw Lemy as too valuable to be left with Irina, as a reincarnation of Hänsel, thus attempting to make him leave with her. Because of his value, when he refused her offer she found it necessary to kill him instead, finding his eventual death humorous. Trivia * Elluka's code number in Père Noël may relate to the magical and lucky connotation of the number seven in Western cultures, coinciding with her code-name of "magician" and her occupation as a mage. * Elluka's sewing hobby may be an allusion to her eventual body swap with Lukana, a tailor. * Fittingly, the brothel she owned as Seventh Magician was located on the 7th block of Rolled. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Clockworker Family Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Four Endings Category:Beelzenia Category:Elphegort Category:Lucifenia Category:LunariaAsmr